goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vasily
Vasily (Василий) is a Russian sniper. Appearance Vasily is a young man with sharp eyes, a furrowed brow, medium length wavy hair with long sideburns that covers his cheeks and chin. He wears a light ushanka hat, a light waistbelt coat, dark gloves and pants. Vasily also carries a sniper rifle, binoculars and a bag around his shoulders. After his duel with Ogata, Vasily wears a different ushanka hat with a ringed circle pattern on it as well as a mask that covers his lower face. His hair also appears to be more unkempt. The injury that Vasily received from Ogata was so gruesome that it made Yoshitake Shiraishi squirm in disgust. It also impaired his speaking capabilities so Vasily is unable to talk properly and mostly rely on his drawings to communicate with others. Personality Vasily is a highly analytical man as seen when he was able to predict Hyakunosuke Ogata's intentions of slowing his party down and constantly tries to put himself in Ogata's shoes in order to figure out his sniping habit. Vasily believes that as a sniper he gets to decide whether his prey lives or dies. This can make him appear somewhat cold and uncaring for his comrades. However, Vasily does not allow himself to be motivated by hatred in order to become an excellent cold-blooded sniper. Vasily seems to dislike arrogant people as seen when Kiroranke willingly step out into the open to save another person, which Vasily interpreted his actions as a dare to shoot him. Vasily appears to be a person that desires to settle a score with another person that has bested him as he used Kiroranke's wanted posters as papers for his drawings despite Kiroranke being a national criminal in Russia. Background Vasily fought in the Russo-Japanese War alongside his comrade, Ilya. One day, the Russian government received a tip from the 1st Lieutenant of the 7th Division, Tsurumi, that the Russian emperor's assassin, Kiroranke, may attempt to illegally cross the border by hiding among one of the nomadic groups in the near future. As a result, Vasily, Ilya, and two other men were stationed at the Russian border. Plot True to Tsurumi's information, Vasily sees Asirpa's Group with Kiroranke hiding among the Oroks attempting to crossing the border. Seeing the latest model of rifle used by the Japanese Imperial Army being carried, Vasily shoots its carrier, an elderly Orok man, which causes Asirpa's group to stop as they became alerted to the Russian presence. Vasily shoots once more when the younger Orok man attempts to help his father who had been shot, but misses when Kiroranke pushes him to the ground. As Asirpa's Group attempts to run away into the forest, Vasily shoots several of their reindeers to slow them down. When Kiroranke steps out into the open to rescue the Orok man, Vasily is surprised and despite Ilya's orders, does not shoot him. However. Ilya is instead shot by Hyakunosuke Ogata which gave Asirpa's Group an opportunity to run into the woods nearby. Vasily leaves in order to confront Ogata but is stopped by one of his comrades who is worried about Ilya's health. Vasily tells them that Ogata purposely shot Ilya in the stomach so that he would become a burden to and slow them down. After hearing this, Ilya tells them all to go after Asirpa'sGgroup. As the other two men look for them, Vasily hides in the woods in order to find Ogata, using his comrades as bait. As Vasily ponders about what Ogata would do, he realizes that Ogata's true target was not his comrades, but him himself. He then notices his comrades activating a moloccou trap which kills one of them and injures the other. He recognizes the trap as belonging to Kiroranke but does not head down to tend to his comrades. After some time searching, Vasily eventually finds Ogata's position as his eyes widen up in anticipation. Having found his prey, Vasily observes Ogata preparing to shoot for a certain kill but then felt that something was odd as Ogata hadn't moved a single inch since he saw him. After over an hour had passed, Vasily realized that there is something wrong and so decided to change position while keeping an eye on Ogata. As he got closer, he found that Ogata had left behind footprints which he scrubbed and managed to track them all the way to an Orok casket up in a tree. He came to the conclusion that the figure must've been a scarecrow that Ogata set up and that he must be hiding in the casket. Vasily then fired several shots into the casket, however he was blindslided as Ogata was actually the scarecrow all along as he shoots Vasily in the cheek. Vasily recovers from his wound and in a desire to fight Ogata again, had a drawing made of Ogata in order to look for him. In the town of Shizuka, Vasily finds Ogata's companions, Yoshitake Shiraishi and Asirpa along with Sugimoto's Group and decides to track all of them. He heads to a building quite a distance away from Sugimoto's Group and shoots Shiraishi in the leg, alarming Sugimoto's Group. Vasily continues to fire off shots at them in order to prevent them from moving around or escaping. As Vasily watches Shiraishi struggle to escape with his leg wound, Vasily recognizes him and waits for Ogata to come out so that they can continue their duel. He continues to shoot at Sugimoto's Group until he feels the presence of another person in the building with him. Vasily begins to sweat, recognizing this presence as something dangerous and shoots at the shōji door when it opened only to realize that it is a mirror of his foe. When Saichi Sugimoto jumps into the room to attack him, Vasily pulls out his revolver to shoot at him. However, Sugimoto throws his miso box at Vasily, stunning him and knocks his gun away from him as he attempts to stab Vasily with his bayonet rifle. Vasily is able to block the attack and flees in order to create some distance between them. Despite this, Sugimoto is able to grab Vasily through a shōji door and throws him to the ground. Sugimoto attempts to stab Vasily once more until he sees a drawn picture of Ogata tucked under Vasily's coat. Vasily takes out several drawings of Ogata and shows them to Sugimoto who questions if Ogata had sent him to attack them. He takes out a drawing of himself and Ogata, managing to relay to Sugimoto that they had a fight in which Vasily lost. Vasily takes out pictures of Asirpa, Shiraishi, and Kiroranke, pointing to the first two to show that he had seen them with Ogata, but Sugimoto takes their pictures away to state that they have nothing to do with Ogata and smashes Ogata's picture, which Vasily copies. Sugimoto attempts to express his history with Ogata by drawing a picture of him getting shot in the head by Ogata, but Vasily mistakes the drawing for a spider. As Sugimoto and Vasily continues to communicate through their drawing, the rest of Sugimoto's Group comes in and sees them on the floor. Sugimoto's Group finds out Vasily's connection to Kiroranke and Hajime Tsukishima reveals that Kiroranke has died, that Ogata has gone missing, that their group only came to retrieve Asirpa, and that they have nothing to do with the Russian Emperor's assassination. They head outside to meet Shiraishi who is visibly upset about being shot in the leg. While Shiraishi is yelling at Vasily to speak before shooting, Tsukishima translates Shiraishi's rant to Vasily for him. Vasily then takes his mask off to reveal his injury to Shiraishi, who appears disgusted before jumping on a dog sled, telling him to go back to Russia. As Sugimoto's Group leaves town, Vasily follows after them on a horse in the hopes of fighting Ogata again. Vasily continues to follow Sugimoto's Group all the way to Toyohara, using his binoculars to search for something when he notices Tsukishima who tells him to go back to Russia. Abilities and Equipments Sniping'' -'' Vasily is an experienced sniper whose rifle of choice is the Mosin-Nagant. 'Spotting -' To help with his sniping, Vasily also has spotting skills which he uses to observe points of interest and to find his targets. 'Drawing -' Vasily is talented at drawing as he is able to make quick and accurate sketches of other people. Ru:Василий Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Russians